


Halloween Radiodust Week 2: Movies & Parties

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: Halloween Radiodust Week [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is soo done with everyone's shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: It's the time of the Month full of Terror and Spookiness. But this month seems like not the most favorable for our Radio Demon. Wonder if Angel will offer him something less sexual this time?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Halloween Radiodust Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968649
Kudos: 27





	Halloween Radiodust Week 2: Movies & Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Tis fic is based of the second day of HalloweenRadiodust week, which I've planned on doing both a fic & drawing for this .u.
> 
> Enjoy ^^!

It was days before the Party full of Terror and Screams to begun, some has began preparing from months ago before the day of Spooks to come. But for today Charlie had a plan that would bring demons more to the Hotel to celebrate of the Year of Scares and Terror

"Are you sure this sounds like a good idea, Hun?" "Mmhhmm! Everyone are even allowed to wear what they wish for it, as long as it is like a custome!"

Vaggie smiled slightly at her idea but a thought loomed over her that some will just burst her bubble about it, or the Hotel will just be where Angel court his way to a few more dudes than before. She pouted at that thought before Charlie slip her back to reality

"Soo... what do you think, Vaggie?" Charlie asked, hoping that Vaggie will love her idea for the Month

Vaggie gives her a small smile before she frowned and placed her hands on Charlie's shoulder "I think it is a brilliant idea, dear. But I do worry that some of the ones that come here will ruin it for you, or Angel will just fucking misbehave and fuck a guy in public again. You remember what happen last Month?"

Charlie's brow softened as she hold one Vaggie's hand and gives her a reassuring look

"Don't worry Vaggie. I promise this time will be different" she said as her expression changes to mischievous look as she leans in to whisper on Vaggie's ear

"I have a secret plan just for Angel to behave" she said before giving her a wink, which Vaggie smiled slightly at her before Charlie dragged her out to get the Hotel to be filled in with festivities of the Spooky Month that is Halloween.

Meanwhile, Angel was getting ready for Party where he called Cherri if she would come for the party today while he was pulling out some custome he had from his wardrobe, as he had his eyes stuck to a few custome he want to wear

"Hey Cherri?" "Yeah?" "What do you think I should wear for this party? Do I go like for Sexy or Do I go for sumthin' casual?" There was a pause in the call before Cherri giggled and said "What about you wear something that will catch everyone's attention?"

Angel raised a brow at that as he eyed one custome that is a Nurse like custome, and replied back with "Ya mean the Nurse one? I wore that last year, I got only the thirsty ones for it before, not that I'm complainin' or anythin' but I kinda want something... More fresh, you know"

Cherri hummed in call before saying "I don't know man. That one works last time, but where was the party at this time though? The Studio?"

Angel waved his hand and rolled his eyes playfully with a snarky smile on his face "The party are on da Hotel sadly. It's kinda cool Charlie hostin' it here though" he said while he looks around more for a better custome to wear

"Oh on that Hotel? Isn't it like rundown before?" Cherri asked

"Yeah. But until this handsome-- I mean dumbass Radio Demon came along and make the place Grander than a Grand Dios, it's kinda been attracting some folks to come here though. Which is nice and all but they don't pay me back a lot either" he said rolling his eyes at what happen last time another new demon came to the Hotel

Cherri smirked slightly but decided not to question on what Angel just said on his first sentence "Oh, that fucking sucks. Well at least it's party, we can always trash it when it gets worse for ya, Angie" Cherri suggested as Angel smiled and giggled at her suggestion, before his hand stopped scrolling over when his eyes are stuck onto one costume in particular

' _Hhhmmm... This one might work this time_ ' he thought before letting Cherri know that he'll talk to her later before he hung up and place the custome down to the bed.

He looks down at the custome, wondering if it's the right choice to go for the party. Fat Nuggets hopped up to the bed, and walked over to the edge of the bed, they sat down and oinks at him

Angel blinked as he heard Fat Nuggets, he smiled before picking the pig up and pet it's head happily with a smile

Fat Nuggets licked his nose in response as he giggled back at the pig

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Angel turned his head as there were a knock on the door, he put Fat Nuggets down before walking over the door and opens the door to see who it was at the door, guessing it was Vaggie or Charlie on the door asking if he's ready or not, but to his surprise it was Alastor who was by the door, and surprise him more he's dressed up differently

Angel looked at what he's dressing from up to down which as his eyes looking down, Alastor cleared his throat to catch Angel's attention back to him

"Charlie and Vaggie were waiting for you downstairs they asked me to fetch you, even though I prefer someone else to do so. But my friend, Husker hasn't been around. He was told to fetch those silly kind of sweets and Niffty's in the kitchen, which is why I'm here to fetch you" he explained which answered a couple of questions Angel had in his mind, he blinks and looked back at the custome that he placed on his bed earlier

Alastor's ear twitched when Angel looks back, he tilts his head to the side to see what's Angel looking at before Angel looks back at him and told him to wait for a minute as he closed the door after

Curiosity filled the demon's mind of what Angel is up to this time, he only can think of the worse of it. But he waited for the Spider demon quietly, wondering if he should check back on Niffty and told her to see if Angel's ready or not. He nods at his thought as he was about to leave, the door is open once again to revealed Angel wearing the up most exposed custome he ever expected his to wear but not as worse as he think of, but it still won't change his mind to judge it upfront

"Alright, I'm ready Babe~" Angel said leaning down over him, fluttering his eyes at the Deer demon, he seems to be wearing contacts on how different his eyes looks like

Alastor rolled his eyes, unamused but still have a smile on his face as he open his mouth to speak by summoning a different looking staff to keep Angel five feet apart from him

"Why it doesn't surprise me you'll wear something as revealing as this. But come along, Charlie and Vaggie awaits your arrival" he said, walking off downstairs which left Angel a bit surprised of how forward or honest sounding he was, he frowned a bit as he thought the custome he wore would at least amuse someone, but seems like the Radio Demon isn't one with the same taste as he does

He sighed with a shrug "Heh, kinda expected it" he said to himself before going downstairs and keep his face up bright, swaying his way to the others to see if they like his custome or will just gives negative feedbacks.

Once he was downstairs, he saw Charlie and Vaggie wearing some witches outfit that would match with one another, Niffty seems to be wearing a orange themed dress and scarf, which kind of resembles a pumpkin, and Husk is still nowhere around the Hotel

' _Guess he was really buying some sweets, huh?_ ' He hummed at the thought as he watch as Alastor goes to the sofa in the room and sat there, summoning a book for himself to read on, he rose a brow at it, but desire not to bother with him in the moment and greet the two girls

"Heeyyy Toots, what'cha think of my new custome? You think it'll attract anyone to help for the Cost~?" He sais in the most sluttery tone possible to them, which Vaggie eyed him in disgust while Charlie on laughed nervously

"It looked nice... But are you sure you want to wear that for the whole party? It looks... A bit much" she commented as nice as possible

Angel looked at her with his arms closed and his lower arms on his hips as he leans down to her "Well sorry, Princess. But I'm just tryin' to help ya with your whole "Redemption" spiel and all. And if I have to attract any randos to come. It's a win win" he said, full with sass, huffing slightly as he turn his back on them

Vaggie shake her head in disappointment, while Charlie goes up to him and told him maybe when Husk comes back with the candies he can help him out by handing some to people that will attend the Party

Angel looked at her, as he agreed with a shrug, as long he can go around with this costume and candies in hand, surely it'll attract someone for him, and pay him a one night stand at least once or twice. He's still a Porn Star after all.

An hour has passed and Husk has come back with the sweets and candies that Charlie requested him, while she and Vaggie as well with the help of Niffty, Alastor and somehow with Angel to decorate the place with Pumpkins, Webs, Makeshift Spiders, and many more decorations

Once the Hotel was fully decorated, Vaggie and Charlie aired a video to their Voxtagram that they are hosting a Halloween Party and everyone is welcome to join.

And a minute after, Cherri arrived to the Party, wearing a rock n roll like outfit as well with a axe as her weapon/instrument to use for fun. Angel greeted her once she arrived as the two began talking up some things on what they missed after the call earlier.

Charlie greeted Cherri's arrival as well, before leading her over to the sweets the have laying a carved pumpkins with bowls hidden inside them, Niffty served some samples of the other sweets when Charlie was showing Cherri some of the sweets on that are on display in the main room then to the kitchen

Cherri giggled when Niffty was showing some of the samples that she told her she made by herself

Meanwhile once the Party getting more crowded with other demons, Alastor went off by himself to the Hotel's garden where it's more calmer and quieter than how the party's going on right about now. He sat himself in a bench, watching the wind blow through his ears as leaves failing from the tree above him, as he decided to summon out a book to read a minute after

Few hours has passed and the Party is still going wild and loud, although even Vaggie tries to calm some people down to not break or vandalized the Hotel, Charlie decided to pull Vaggie with her to the side to have a dance together than bothering with the other demons.

Angel has been enjoying himself in the Party, swaying his way to some of the demons around the Hotel, chatting and greeting them, only to lean over to them to share a candy or two when they were eyeing on it. He smirks at them, whispering some things through their ear which make some wags their tail with a howl. Angel giggled at their reactions before he noticed that Fat Nuggets seems to looking for someone, Angel looked back at the two dudes and smirked slyly at them as he leaned back and pat off his custome as if there's a dust on it

"Well guess I'll see you boys later, hhmm? Maybe... Later tonight, at... 10 o'clock?"

One of them nods in agreement without thinking another answer to go with as the other chuckled and agreed with the offer. Angel smiled and goes over to where Fat Nuggets is

He picks Fat Nuggets up with a smile when it wagged it's tail when it sees Angel

"What is it, Nuggs? Did you see sumthin' you want?" He asked the pig

Fat Nuggets looks over to the Garden archway as Angel followed where they were looking it before spotting Alastor leaning over a bunch of red roses as he picked one up, looking at it as he was examining it

Angel squints his eyes a bit as he put Fat Nuggets back down, and walked closer to see what Alastor was doing in the Garden alone before stopping a few inch close to him, looking at him, confused on why he is just examining the rose for

"What are you doing here, Smiles? Thought ya would be at the Party since there's a lot of demons ya could torment there?" He questioned with his arms crossed and his brow raised

Alastor hummed as he turn around and looked up at Angel

"Well?" "Why as much as you think I would love to do what you've said. But tonight is not the night for such things" he answered calmly before placing the rose back down

Angel only gotten more confused at his answer

"What do you mean tonight isn't the night for such things? Thought a Overlord like you would love to do that since you're FULL of yourself" Angel said, keeping his arms crossed, eyeing Alastor with suspicion

Alastor only sat himself back down to the bench he was sitting earlier, as he looks back at Angel with his usual smile

"Guess I'm different than what you thought, my friend" he said with the at most gentle tone Angel have ever heard, which he never have before. This was strange for him, as his mind telling him that it might be a trap or a trick from the Radio Demon himself, he bit his lip as he kept his distance from the other, still eyeing them suspiciously.

Fat Nuggets watch over the two, as it nudge Angel's feet with it's head pushing him slightly to Alastor in which Angel looked at Fat Nuggets with a pout, shaking his head at them

Fat Nuggets blinked before trotting their way over Alastor which Angel gulped a bit, fearing what Alastor would do as Fat Nuggets hopped over to his lap

Alastor looked surprised on why this pig hopped onto his lap for, Fat Nuggets placed it's hooves over his chest eyeing Alastor down before they sit back down and oinked at him with a smile

Alastor only looked at the pig, confused on what it just do before it looks back at Angel with it's tail wagging, giving him a sign that they'll be alright on his lap, Angel looked at Fat Nuggets and back at Alastor, he smiled as he sat himself down beside Alastor

"Guess Nuggs like ya. I don't why he would, but he seems to see ya as a good fella" Angel said, in which Alastor only looked at him confused, before letting out a laugh

"Oh that was quiet hilarious, my friend. Good one!"

Angel looked at him confusingly "Nuggs wouldn't just go to someone's lap if they don't think ya to be bad, you know. I was worried that you would've ate my pig" Angel said, looking at him with a serious look in his eyes

Alastor stopped his laughter as he looked at Angel then back at the pig, tilting his head to the side as his ear twitched when Angel spoke once more

"You know... Being out here is actually kinda relaxing... Like nothing can bother ya, and you only can watch the sky, even though it's just red and a bullshit pentagram. It's... Nice"

Angel's comment makes Alastor look at Angel differently, confused more less. But something in his mind telling him to just relax and look up at the sky, letting the quiet of the night fill his ears with peace and quiet

Few minutes passed as the two demons were just staying there, watching the clouds in the night sky moving slowly

"Hey Smiles?"

Alastor's ear twitched as his name was called, he looked over to meet with Angel's eyes, looking at it up close now, he could see that he was wearing some makeup on and his eyelashes seems to be fake.

He hummed as a respond to Angel "Not to be nosing on your business or shits. But why you don't want to join in the party inside? I mean it's kinda cool that Charlie hosted here, but why ya prefer to be out here than in there?" He asked

"I mean if you aren't those party type person, than I can understand that. But I'm just curious to know, ya know" he added

Alastor straightened up as he looked over to the other side, eyeing the flowers. Angel looked at him and looks back up

"You don't need to answer if it's something secret" he said reassuringly, before straightening his posture, while Fat Nuggets looked up at Alastor, putting their hooves up to his chest and give Alastor a lick to the cheek, which caused Alastor to look at Fat Nuggets with a glare

Angel watch as Fat Nuggets give Alastor a lick on his cheek, which he giggled at it since he knows when Fat Nuggets does it is only to try to make mostly himself to feel better

"Guess he knows you're not feeling alright, Smiles" Angel said in which Alastor looked at him, glaring a bit at him as he said "I am perfectly alright, my dear effimate friend"

Angel only rolled his eyes on that and looked at his phone on what time is it now. 9:30 PM.

He stands up from the bench and looked at Alastor "Do ya want to watch something on my room while we wait for the Party to be over?" He asked as Alastor give him a slight annoyed expression which he only smirks back at him "I promise there won't be any sexual shits involves" he promised with a cheeky smile on his face, as he turned around to go back inside

"Plus I'm maybe a slut, but I know how to give people their space" he added, as he motioned for Fat Nuggets to follow him inside, leaving Alastor behind to think about it

Alastor blinked a couple of times, before he looks over to where Angel left to, confused and surprised by what just happen, his shadow appeared behind him once Angel left and nudge their head to where Angel left to

He looks at his shadow more confused, and waved them off as he stood up from the bench to take a deep breath before his ears perked up when he heard what it seems to be Husk yelling at a certain someone, as he can also hear Vaggie's frustration but what catches him to peek in and see is Angel's voice

"Pfft, well how about next time you make some better shit than this! It's fucking disgusting as hell!" "Well I'm sorry if I don't have much shits to use in this shitty of a Hotel, dumbass!"

Alastor walked inside as he watch from behind of Charlie and Vaggie, who for once Vaggie just sighing and have just enough of the two, while Charlie bit her lip and goes up to them, hoping the two will stop arguing, as she looked over to Niffty and asked her for help only for Niffty to looked over and say "Well if any of them break anything, then lend them to me!" Before leaving off to the kitchen with a smile

Charlie sighed with a frown when Niffty left before she noticed Alastor and smiled as she went up to him and asked for his help

Alastor looked at her then back at Angel and Husk bickering which makes him chuckle, as he tapped his chin to think before answering back to Charlie

"Well I could break this two off, but where's the fun in that? They'll bicker till the sun goes down anyways!" He said with a laugh, in which Vaggie shot him a glare, and Charlie gives him a "Are you serious right now?" face at him.

Alastor thrives at their reactions, as he stepped aside when a bottle was thrown to their direction, in which he decided motioned his fingers closer to him, pulling Angel to his side when his hand glows a tint of red

"Hey what the--" "I think I'll be taking that offer now" Alastor said which makes Angel confused before it hits his mind on what Alastor answering on, he smiled slightly before smirking after

"Well finally you answered. Come on" Angel ordered as he make his way upstairs while Alastor rolled his eyes and follow the Spider demon up to his room, leaving the others with confusion on what offer did Alastor just agreed on with Angel just now

"Well guess he's fucked" Husk commented before going back on remaking his brand new drink he just made earlier, that Angel called "Disgusting" earlier.

Charlie looked concerned and worried as Vaggie only looked at Husk, confused at his comments, before looking back at Charlie and place a hand to her shoulder

"I'm sure they'll be fine" she said, making Charlie felt some relief on her shoulders, as she smiled at the answer. As they continued the Party for few more hours, Angel and Alastor watch some horror movies as Angel promised he offer for him, which he seems to be clinging onto Alastor on most of the movies, while Alastor enjoyed each movies with a smile and never commented that much on why Angel cling onto him for, but Angel did say there will be no sexual interactions between them, which it seems to be like it

He only smiled and enjoyed the movies with Angel until one of them fell asleep on each other after 5 more movies, and Fat Nuggets join them on the slumber to dreamland once they fall asleep with the TV still on.

Bonus:

“Alright party’s over. Get your asses out of here unless you want to help us with the Hotel”

“What the fuck?! But what about that slut? He promised us some good blowjobs, man!”

Vaggie rolled her eyes as she just slammed the door at the two last demons who seems to not the kind of type she would allowed or even rather let Charlie recruit them. As she dragged herself over to their bedroom for some goodnight sleep after cleaning up the messes left from the Party with Niffty’s help at least. They surely needed a rest. Mostly Vaggie

**Author's Note:**

> The piece if I am done would be at @/CBun26 which is me twitter .u.
> 
> Youcanalsoseetheday1piecetooatziappropriattedatethouXD
> 
> Ilikedoingthisearlyokay.u.


End file.
